After the Second Battle
by A Toilet Seat for Ginny
Summary: Picks up where the seventh book ends (before the epilogue). Follow Harry and the gang through their last year at Hogwarts and as they pursue their careers, while trying to let go of their traumatic experiences. Please read and review! Praise: "I thought that this was well written, beautiful! I was actually crying!" "Awesome! I love how the characters actually sound like themselves!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**Everything italicized belongs to J.K. Rowling. The rest belongs to me :0) Enjoy! Please read and review!**

**Love,**

**A Toilet Seat for Ginny**

_"I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."_

_ Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other._

_ "Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand._

_ "I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly._

_ "That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime." _

Harry turned back around looking at Dumbledore's portrait. The ma he knew so well had closed his eyes, hands clasped in his lap, with a faint smile on his face. Ron patted Harry on the shoulder "I think we all have had enough trouble for a lifetime, mate."

Hermione stumbled forward, a watery smile on her face, and hugged Harry, pulling Ron in after her. Once she was finished squeezing the air out their lungs (Ron was barely able to mutter "Gerroffme, 'Ermione" continuously until she released them), she clasped both of their hands and said, "It's really over isn't it? I mean, doesn't everything feel different? It's as if a huge weight has been lifted off our shoulders!"

Ron and Harry both nodded in agreement, before they were interrupted by a thin nasally voice saying, "Do you mind if you put my frame back in the home of my fathers. I'm getting tired of seeing the inside of that blasted bag of yours!"

They turned to see Phineas Nigellus glaring angrily at them from the wall. Hermione rolled her eyes but said in a bright voice, "As soon as we go back to Grimmauld Place." Phineas muttered something about impertinence and how he shouldn't be kept waiting, but Ron talked over this by begging them to go to lunch.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there." Ron snatched Hermione's hand and towed her out of the room in pursuit of the bounteous feast he was probably missing. Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look before her body followed her arm out the room. Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore, whose mouth was open and soft snores were issuing out of his nose in his apparent sleep. "Professor… Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore's eyelids flashed open and Harry was again looking at the brilliant blue eyes of his beloved teacher. "Professor, I was just wondering if you were at my parents' wedding." Dumbledore nodded, smiling. "May I, then, Professor?" Harry motioned towards a silver bowl resting on the headmaster's desk. With a nod of approval, Harry dived into the bowl, and fell into a room crowded with people.

It wasn't their wedding. People were walking around, dressed casually. They could have been Muggles except for the fact that wands were sticking out of back pockets, several people were laughing and pointing at a levitated boy, and a sign that said _Congratulations Hogwarts Graduates _in flashing neon colors. Harry caught sight of the back of Dumbledore's head, talking to two adults, obviously the parents of one of the graduates and the owners of the home, for they looked worried when the levitating boy went crashing down onto their sofa and living room table, accidentally landing on a young couple who were snogging. Before Harry could approach the silver-bearded headmaster, a curly haired boy yelled over the loud music, "James, James! I've got more firewhiskey!"

"Excellent! Good job, Padfoot." Harry whirled around and was face to face with his father. His stomach flipped, it often did when he saw his parents in these sorts of situations. His dad was staring right at him, full in the face, and his stomach flipped again, but then he realized he was staring through Harry and past Sirius. Harry turned to see what he was looking at and saw his mother talking and laughing with another girl. Sirius gave up trying to shove the bottles of firewhiskey into James' hand.

"Merlin… she's here! I don't know what to do."

"James, it's gonna be alright. Geez, Remus he's really freaked out," Sirius muttered at someone right behind James, who was gazing contentedly at Lily again. Harry saw that Remus' face was much younger and nearly scar-less before he took James by the shoulders at said, "James, look at me! Do it just as we practiced, okay?"

"Okay… okay… Wait where'd I put it? It's gone!" howled James.

"I've got it right here," Remus said, sliding something into James' hands.

"Hey, good luck mate," Sirius whispered as James walked passed him. Harry followed just in time to hear him say, "Lily, would you like to go on walk with me?" Lily nodded and took James' hand as they walked out of the house. They strolled down the sidewalk for several minutes in companionable silence until James said, "Lily. I've been thinking… There's so much out there, so much for us to do. I mean, we're graduated! We're free! We can go off and do whatever we want!"

Lily looked at James' and his smiling face, before tossing her red locks out of her face in a defiant way and saying, "I see, James Potter. You've been acting different for some time and I knew this was coming… You're "free" now and you don't want to be hooked with… to be burdened with me!" A tear slid down her face. "I understand." She pulled her hand out of James' and wiped away her tears.

While Lily was talking, James' smile had slowly slid off his faced and a look of concern had replaced it. "No! That's not what I meant! Merlin, this is hard. Umm, I was saying that I wanted to, well you know, experience the rest of life with you. I was asking you," he slid down on one knee, "to marry me." He procured the small little box Remus had given him and opened it, displaying a diamond ring.

Tears were again streaming down Lily's face as she took the ring out of the box and handed it to James. "Do I have to put it on myself?" James' smile was enormous as he slid the ring on her finger. Then, Lily delicately perched herself on James' knee. She leaned her head forward and kissed him so hard on the lips that harry was afraid that his father would lose his balance. Lily pulled back for a moment, their foreheads still touching and whispered, "We're engaged!" She kissed him again, then said, "I love you." James' response was cut off as Lily leaned in again.

The scene shifted. Harry was standing next to Dumbledore and was looking at his father and Sirius in a tuxedo. Both were grinning from ear to ear. Harry turned and saw his mother. She was walking up the aisle, eyes only on her soon to be husband. Her red locks were plaited down her back and her green eyes glistened with happiness. Harry looked on his they said their vows and "I do's". A tear was threatening to slip out of the corner of his eye by the time the minister said, "You may kiss your bride", but laughed along with the rest of the crowd as Lily threw herself into James' arms. They kissed for a long time before Lily pulled backed, and smiled glowingly. James was slightly blushing as he walked hand in hand with his bride down the aisle.

Harry was thrown back out of the pensieve. Dumbledore's eyes were closed, but Harry thanked him as he hurried out of the room.

õ õ õ

"Ron, wait!" Hermione gasped, halting at the top of a staircase, as Ron leapt two at a time down the steps. "Honestly, Ron, we don't need to literally run to get food. We… well, we won't be hungry anymore. I know that was hard on you."

"You're wonderful Hermione, you know that, right?" He stepped up and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her down onto his step. Several things happened at once: their lips met at same time the stair disappeared from underneath.

Peeves, bouncing down the hall singing (_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one, and Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!_), stopped in the middle of the song at the sight of Ron and Hermione. Flipping upside down (presumably to get a better look at them) he cackled, "Well aren't you to having fun!" Hermione and Ron were stuck, bodies pressed to one another as if in hardened cement, Hermione's arms still wrapped around Ron because she had no maneuverability whatsoever. Ron seemed to be enjoying himself, though.

"Peeves!" Hermione shouted. From her head's awkward position on Ron's shoulder, she could see the little man's head bobbing up and down. "Please help us! Go get Harry or Ginny."

"Nope!" and he disappeared. He came back a couple seconds later, having been able to find a box of chalk from somewhere in the depths of the falling-apart school, and started chucking the chalk at them. Once the stock-pile of chalk ran out, he disappeared back down the hall, the echoes of his song bouncing off the walls

"Well, this is… awkward," Hermione muttered. "Ron, what are you doing?" Ron quickly stopped inhaling the scent of Hermione's perfume before whispering, "Nothing." A few minutes later, they both heard footsteps clattering down another staircase. "Who is it, Ron? Who is it?" Hermione could only see down the staircase and was infuriated for not being able to see the new arrival.

"Hey guys!" Harry was grinning at his friends. "You might want to watch out, there's a disappearing step there."

"Of all the ruddy things Voldemort destroyed, why couldn't he manage to get rid of this?" Ron muttered loudly, his voice emanating beneath strands of Hermione's hair. Harry pulled Ron and Hermione out of the step and they separated themselves clumsily.

"Come on, we'll be late!" said Ron, nearly falling back onto the disappearing step before rushing to the Great Hall. The Hall was filled with a hodgepodge of people: families, friends, students, teachers, and Hogsmeade villagers. Everyone who had been evacuated had now returned, but with their families. Harry could even see Muggle-borns leading their parents into the castle, slowly explaining to them what had happened.

The trio hurried over to join the group of redheads at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat next to Ginny, glancing at her from time to time. Her eyes were rimmed with red. She looked tired and worn, as did the rest of the Weasley family. The truth of the matter came crashing down around him again: everyone here was affected. How could anyone not be? It was senseless cruelty that Fred had died – Fred, he would never see his smiling face or hear his many jokes – and Remus and Tonks were now lying together, in each other's cold and unfeeling arms, leaving behind a child who would never know them. All the happiness he had received from watching his parents had been snuffed out. It was all his fault. Harry looked down at the table, fiddling with his hands until Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

She cleared her throat and looked out over the sea of people, smiling like a proud mother. "Attention, please." Everyone fell silent immediately. "I look out upon you today and I see friends and teachers, children and adults, worried parents and humble fighters. But most of all, I see family. You see, we have been through a lot together. Though we have grown in courage and bravery, we have also had loved ones ripped from our very grasp. So I want to read you these names. The first one I would like to start with is the first casualty of Voldemort's return: Cedric Diggory, who, just as Dumbledore said, standing here three years ago – remember him and remember all of these people." She started reading an everlasting list of names, and with each, it felt like a blow to Harry's stomach.

"… Vincent Crabbe, Severus Snape, Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, and Fred Weasley. These are the people whom we must hold dear to hearts, but also, we must let them go. That is why I ask you all to come to their burial next week. They will be buried with great honor near the lake and join our beloved, recently departed headmaster, Dumbledore. All will be buried there unless a family member asks otherwise. I also ask all able-bodied witches and wizards to stay and help rebuild our beloved school that has housed our large family for the past thousand years.

"To all first years: the trauma of your first year was very, very wrong and horrible. I pledge my word that anything like that will never happen again. To all seventh years: I ask you to join the sixth years and return to Hogwarts one final year before going on in the world, since your curriculum has been interrupted.

"Thank you all dearly, for your bravery, courage, and strength in our present times. You all are greatly loved here within these walls and your excellent skill and love displayed last night and early this morning has done more than you could ever realize. I thank you."

Low murmurs erupted through hall. Mrs. Weasley had started sobbing again at the mention of Fred's name. Hermione was crying tears of happiness and saying, "We get to come back!". Ron was looking dumbstruck, partially from hearing Fred's name listed with the dead and from discovering he would probably have to come back to school. Ginny had turned to Harry, and, with as much happiness as she could muster, said "We finally get to be together again."

õ õ õ

**Hey Guys, Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If all things go well, I'll have the next chapter up by this Sunday, so keep on checking! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Beginnig

**Hey Guys,**

**Here's the second chapter! Please read and review with comments, suggestions, or ideas! Thank you to all my reviewers. I have decided I like the review button. :0)**

**Love,**

**A Toilet Seat for Ginny**

Everyone started muttering excitedly (or with despair on Ron's part) about the news of returning back to Hogwarts. "As long as they don't make me take Divination, again," muttered Ron at Hermione and Harry so his mother wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, Professor Trelawney walked passed him at that very moment. She gave him a spiteful look and sniffed at him.

During the meal, there was a steady stream of well-wishers, admirers, and those who wanted to thank Harry for what he had done. He had barely been able to touch his food and when he saw McGonagall stand to end lunch, he quickly scooped off as much food as he could from his plate and wrapped it in his napkin.

After the remainders of the food disappeared from the golden plates, McGonagall stood once again, telling them the first areas that had to be rebuilt were the dormitories and the Great Hall. Everyone kept on looking around the Great Hall wondering what could be wrong with it, until they realized that there wasn't a real ceiling, and they were looking at the real sky.

Before they left, Hermione whispered to Harry, "What about Teddy, Harry? Shouldn't you go visit him and Andromeda? You are his godfather after all." Harry agreed with her and walked up to the head table to ask McGonagall if she needed him for anything that day, quickly explaining the reason behind his absence; she sent him on his way. As he left the Great Hall, he disappeared under his invisibility cloak, dodging students and teachers who were rushing around trying to start the cleanup. Harry was surprised to pass Draco Malfoy as he headed towards Hogsmeade. _"What is he still doing here?"_ thought Harry as he passed. Draco looked tired and drawn but much happier than he had for a while. _"If Malfoy is happy, that's not a good sign."_

Once Harry had reached Hogwarts' boundaries and could see Hogsmeade off in the distance, he turned on the spot with a faint pop. When he opened his eyes, he saw the house that he vaguely remembered. The last time he had seen the house was nearly a year ago: the night Hedwig died, the night Moody died, the night where his life started rolling out of control. He sighed and knocked on the door. A minute later, the door was flung open and a kinder, softer version of Bellatrix Lestrange stood before him. However, she was tired and haggard looking, and her soft brown hair was streaked with grey.

A tear came to Andromeda Tonks' eye when she saw Harry, and she flung herself into Harry's arms. Awkwardly, Harry, too, placed his arms around her and could feel her small body shaking with grief. He barely knew her, but he let her stay there in his arms until she was done crying.

õ õ õ

Hermione sighed, glancing around her to see the others around her working hard. She had broken down crying when she had seen her dorm at Hogwarts ruined and burnt with only a single bedstead and a couple of pillow feathers left. Ron had been there to comfort her, but now he was working on the boys' dormitory. Thinking of Ron had brought a smile to her face and she waved her wand, sending a couple of chunks back into the wall. Someone noticed how tired she was and gave her time off.

Hermione's shoulders sagged with weariness as she walked down to the lake and settled peaceably under a willow tree, whose long tendrils swayed back and forth in the lake's water. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the green sunlight shining through the willow's branches onto her face and hearing the sound of the soft, merry wind blowing across the grounds. Minutes later she heard a rustling noise above her and opened her eyes.

A foot was in the tree. She sat up twisted around, craning her neck to see the pale face of Draco Malfoy looking embarrassedly down at her. "Erm… I… thought you were asleep." He dropped down from the tree.

"What are you doing here… Draco?" asked Hermione, not unkindly, tacking on his first name as an afterthought. It sounded strange. She had never called him Draco before.

"Well," a pink flush started creeping across Draco's cheeks, "I didn't want to leave."

"Are your parents still here?"

Draco shook his head. "I just finished seeing them off at Hogsmeade. They didn't want to stay and help."

"Why did you? I mean, you're here, aren't you?" Hermione wondered why she kept on asking him questions. Why did she care?

"This is where I grew up. This place made me happier than I ever felt before. I just didn't realize until it was getting destroyed. Look, Grang – Hermione, you don't understand what it was like growing up with my father, pureblood, arrogant, spiteful." Draco sat down with his back against the tree trunk and Hermione sat across from him. "It was like being trained to think a certain way, to act in a certain manner. Like whenever I used to think of you, I thought along the lines of 'filthy, little mud-mudblood.'" Draco faltered over the last word.

"You _used to_ think of me in that way?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've been trying to break myself of the habit of thinking the way my father does. I mean, look where that got us: with Vol… with Voldemort in our house, with me trying to kill Dumbledore." Draco's voice cracked. For the first time, Draco seemed to notice that he was talking about himself to Hermione, no less.

He jumped up. "Erm… it's been nice talking to you, Granger." He started leaving the confines of the willow tree, but Hermione called, "Wait, Mal – Draco." She stood up.

"What?"

"It's been nice talking to you."

"You too, Hermione."

õ õ õ

Harry smiled at the bouncing baby on his lap. His rosy pink cheeks, adorable button nose, and overall babies-are-one-of-the-cutest-things-on-earth-along-with-puppies-and-Ginny made up for the fact that he had just regurgitated his dinner onto the his favorite shirt that Ginny had given him for Christmas in sixth year. Little Teddy was now smiling happily at Harry, who had just cleaned his shirt with a wave of his wand. The only thing unusual about Teddy was that his hair was a bright, shocking turquoise.

"His favorite baby food is steak-flavor. I do believe that is because of his father," Andromeda said, smiling adoringly at the boy in Harry's arms. That reminded Harry of what McGonagall had said earlier.

"Their funeral service will be held next Tuesday."

Andromeda nodded, "She flooed me right before you arrived. Asked me if the date was fine and if I wanted them to be buried at the memorial. I think it's what they would have wanted."

Harry stayed for a while longer, chatting with Andromeda until he realized how late it was getting. "Once we get the castle all fixed, may I come visit some more?" Andromeda agreed immediately as she showed him to the door, but before he could leave, she grabbed his arm and said sincerely, "Harry Potter, thank you for all you have done."

Harry was standing on the road to Hogsmeade, having just disapparated from his visit. "Oh, there you are Harry!" he heard Hermione's voice say. He turned around and was standing nose to nose with Ginny. Her light brown eyes gazed into his green ones and her hair fell forward, emanating the soft smell of flowers. Harry could have kissed her right then and there. He loved her and she loved him, but he had broken up with her. After a moment, Ginny blushed and stepped back. Harry saw Hermione elbowing Ron angrily, who was looking between Ginny and Harry with a hard look on his face. He muttered something and then said louder, "We were heading down to Hogsmeade. Want to join us?"

Harry agreed and they all headed down the path to Hogsmeade as Ron continued speaking. "Blimey, we've sure got a lot of work done today. We finished cleaning up the Great Hall and all the dormitories are back to normal. Mum and Dad went home to pick up a couple of things because they and a bunch of other people will be staying at Hogwarts to help with the cleanup effort before school starts. Dad reckons he'll have to go back to work soon, though."

They had reached Hogsmeade and were headed towards The Three Broomsticks, when a nervous-looking man beckoned them over in front of Honeydukes. "Mr. Potter," he said, admiration in his voice. "Thank you so much for… for, well, everything you've done!" He ushered them into the store. Soon they were leaving, each with an armful of Honeydukes' chocolate.

This happened several more times. The owners would bring them over to their store, thanking them, and heaping boatloads of merchandise into their already full arms. When they tried to refuse, the shop-owners wouldn't listen, but kept handing them prized items. Hermione eventually had to pull out her seemingly small bag, which Harry knew, would hold anything and everything they could try to put in there.

When they finally made it to The Three Broomsticks, Ron had nearly eaten a quarter of the Honeydukes chocolate and Hermione and Ginny were arguing about Fanged Frisbees being allowed in the school. "Remember the time that first year nearly got his nose bitten off? Fred and George were in so much trouble…" But Hermione stopped, noticing the look that passed over Ginny's face at the mention of Fred. "Ginny, I – I'm, oh Ginny, I'm so sorry!" and then they were crying on each other's shoulders.

Ron sighed, and then looked at this as an opportunity to console Hermione. Once Harry and Ron had settled the girls down enough to get them inside The Three Broomsticks, they were given tables immediately, despite the fact that there wasn't an empty table in sight.

Soon, Neville came walking in, accompanied by Luna. "Just escaped Gran," Neville said. "She's been driving me mad all. Telling me how wonderful I am and telling people all about how I killed Voldemort's snake."

Rosemerta brought a couple bottles of butterbeer and a complementary bottle of firewhiskey for the special guests. Harry had forgotten how good butterbeer tasted. He had forgotten how fun it was to sit down, relax, and laugh with friends. Hermione and Ron were sharing the bottle of firewhiskey, passing it back and forth between the two while talking merrily. Harry kept on glancing at Ginny, who was smiling and laughing for the first time all day. Seeing her smile made him all the happier.

õ õ õ

Snuggled up in Ron's arms, Hermione was listening to Luna's conversation with Ginny about the rediscovery of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in the Three Broomsticks, when she suddenly became light-headed. She excused herself from the table and, with a concerned look from Ron, stumbled outside into the alleyway behind the store. "_You just drank too much firewhiskey, you're fine!_" she told herself as she sat down, rubbing her temples. This might have been a contributing factor, but certainly not the case of her sudden lightheadedness. She had been thinking about Ginny and their conversation earlier: her face at the mention of Fred. And Hermione had suddenly realized she would never see Fred again, or Remus, or Tonks. She hadn't let the knowledge sink in.

Suddenly, streams of tears were falling down her cheeks and she was rocking back and forth, very much like Dobby once had. The thought of Dobby made her cry even harder. She heard someone sit down next to her. They were patting her long hair, pulling it away from her face and brushing it behind her ears. She leaned into their shoulder and looked up into their face. "Ron, I love yo-ohh!" She jumped up in alarm. "Draco? Is that you?"

Draco nodded, embarrassed. His cheeks were flushed and he looked awkward. "I'm sorry, Hermione! I was just trying to help!"

"Well, erm, thank you. That was very kind of you," she sat back down next to him, willing to try this whole "friendship thing" with him. _"What's done is done,"_ she told herself. _"It __was__ very kind of him and he is trying to turn over a new leaf."_

"I'm sorry I startled you," Draco said, surprised that Hermione had come to sit next to him.

"That's alright," whispered Hermione, wiping away a couple of tears. "You were just trying to help."

Draco blushed again. "What's wrong?" he asked, after a moment of silence.

"Well, I guess everything had sort of just hit me. They're dead. Fred, Remus, and Tonks are gone."

Draco wanted to put his arm around her, but he didn't know how she would take physical contact. "I understand," he said instead. "That's how I felt when I saw the school burning. I realized how much it meant to me."

After a long silence, Hermione wondered, "Why are you out here all alone?" Draco shrugged. "No one wants to talk with me or have anything to do with me. Everybody hates me. I'm a Death Eater, remember," he said harshly, drawing back his shirt sleeve to reveal the dark ink on his pale skin that pronounced him a Voldemort-supporter. "Everyone's afraid I'll kill them or that if they look at me funny, I'll curse them."

"I don't hate you," Hermione whispered, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, trying to pass along as much warmth as she could.

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe that you don't hate me. I called you a mud… a mudblood. And I've supported a man whose been killing off Muggles and Muggleborns. He would have killed you."

"I forgive you. Like you said earlier, it's like you were trained to think a certain way and that's not right. This is new beginning for you Draco." Hermione smiled. "No one will hate you any longer."

And before Hermione could stop him, Draco leaned forward, and pressed his mouth against hers.

**Dunh, dunh, dunh. Haha! Cliffhanger. I will try to upload sometime again this week. Maybe by Thursday. If not, check back with me next Monday. Please don't forget to review with comments, critiques, or suggestions! I love reviews and they help me write faster :0)**

**Love,**

**A Toilet Seat from Ginny**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mischief Managed

**Well, my good friends, if you could see my face, you would ask me why I am so sad. : ( So I will tell you: I have gotten NO REVIEWS on Chapter 2! Maybe it's my fault because of my ingratitude towards those who reviewed my first chapter. Sooooooo, I thank you – Guest 1, snoopykid, cburton1995, Guest 2, Celia, and Raven E – for giving me great feedback and encouraging me to write and post a second chapter - THANKS GUYS! I honestly thought I would hear a lot of opinions on the Draco/Hermione thing. (F.Y.I. I am doing canon couples. Sorry to all the D/H fans.) Well, without further ado, here is Chapter 3. Read and REVIEW! With ideas, suggestions, critiques, questions, comments, concerns, or clarifications :0)**

**P.S. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Wait! I just got an email. Is it? Yes it is: a REVIEW! Thank you so much to Kiara for making me feel better!**

It was a glorious second before Hermione's logical-self took over: _Who do you think you're kissing, Hermione? It's not Ron, that's for sure! The only reason why you are kissing him is because you feel sorry for him! Snap out of it! _She started pulling away, but at that moment, the door to the alleyway burst open and Ron came out of The Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione, are you alr-". He took a step back, his face paling. And then it grew red with rage and he started shouting incoherent words. Draco and Hermione stood up, Draco slightly in front of Hermione, as if to protect her from the red-faced Ron.

"I… I… Hermione, why him? Why _Malfoy_? Do you remember what he called you in second year?"

"I am well aware of what he called me, Ron," shrilled Hermione.

"But why? I told you… I told you that I loved you." A tear came to Ron's eye.

õ õ õ

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" mused Ginny, looking around to see if she could spot Ron and Hermione. What she saw surprised her: Hermione and Draco were weaving their way through the crowded tavern, Hermione with a determined look on her face, while Draco looked slightly embarrassed and frustrated with all the angry glances he was getting. Ginny nudged Harry and tapped Luna and Neville with her foot under the table. She jerked her slightly to towards the two in the crowd. "Don't stare at them!" she hissed as they came over.

Hermione sat down in her old seat and Draco sat next to her. She smiled at them. Draco cleared his throat and looked Harry straight in the eyes, "Hey, Potter…erm, Harry." It looked like it hurt for Draco to say his name. "I just wanted to tell you that I was… that I am sorry… for everything." Just then, Harry remembered everything Malfoy had done to hurt him and his friends. How he had bullied Hagrid, nearly got him fired, called Hermione a mudblood, and supported Voldemort… but then he remembered that Malfoy wasn't happy being You-Know-Who's follower. How he had tried to cover for him at Malfoy Manor.

"Hey Malfoy… erm, Draco. How are you doing?"

"Well… thanks for asking. And you?"

"Wonderful."

They managed to find a topic of conversation that didn't have to do with death, Voldemort, or the recent months of chaos. That left them with one option… Quidditch. Draco kept a solemn face throughout the conversation, occasionally smiling when Hermione mentioned something witty. They talked for another hour or so before they decided to leave. Draco and Hermione walked ahead of the group, talking quietly, Hermione sometimes giggling. Ginny was looking at Hermione with concern as they trudged back up the tree-lined road to Hogwarts.

"What has gotten into her?" Ginny said, utterly perplexed. "I'm mean, it's _Malfoy_!"

"Maybe they've gotten passed their differences," said Luna.

"In a day?"

Luna shrugged. "She looks happy," she observed as Hermione leaned over and pecked Malfoy on the cheek.

"She was happy with Ron!" Ginny muttered mutinously.

"If you say so."

When they reached the castle, everyone was milling about with luggage and sleeping charts. "Oh, Potter. There you are!" exclaimed McGonagall as they entered the Great Hall. She conferred a roll of parchment in her hands. "This is the sleeping chart," she told them. "We've been trying to fit as many people as we can into the dormitories. Only the Gryffindor dorms will be in use for students. Families will be housed in the Ravenclaw Tower and Hufflepuff dormitories until further notice. The Slytherin common rooms are being used for the Ministry workers who are helping us reconstruct Hogwarts. Now off you go, you'll find a list of who's in which rooms hanging on each door." She turned and started helping a second year Hufflepuff find her way to the Gryffindor common room.

The Fat Lady had left her portrait open for the steady stream of people coming in and out of the common room. "This is nice," Luna said, glancing dreamily around the red and gold room. "But I like our common rooms best. Which way's the girls'?" They pointed towards the right-hand staircase and she wished them all goodnight. Harry went up the stairs to his old room after also wishing everyone goodnight. The room had been expanded to contain more beds, which lined the circular walls. However, Harry wasn't the first in there. Ron and Draco were standing in the middle of the room, wands pointed at each other, while Hermione was looking frightened in the corner. Ron's face looked murderous.

"What have you done to her?! Bewitched her, you have!" He raised his wand. Both harry and Hermione shouted "Protego!" at the same time, causing everyone to fall to the floor, but Ron was up quickly, trying to find a way around the shield.

"You pureblood filth! Change her back!"

"I didn't do anything to her, Weasley. She chose me over you."

"Stop it you two!" Hermione shouted. She stalked out of the room. Fortunately for Draco, the door was on his side of the shield and he followed her. Harry undid the shield charms and sat down on the side of a bed while Ron paced back and forth. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Draco came in a minute later, his hair slightly mussed up, like someone ran their fingers through it, and his lips covered with a sheen of Hermione's lip gloss. He crossed the room to a bed in the corner, laid down, and waved his wand so the hangings closed around him.

Harry gave Ron the I'm-sorry-for-you,-mate look. Ron ignored Harry and punched his pillow into place. Harry lay down into bed and got out the Marauder's map from his pocket and watch Ginny's dot lying in bed. He didn't know how long he had been staring at her dot, but suddenly, mutters could be heard from Ron's direction. "No! Stop hurting her! HERMIONE!" Startled, Harry quickly cast the silencing charm on him so that Malfoy wouldn't hear.

Harry could guess what Ron was dreaming of: that night at Malfoy Manor. That night that left her with the word "mudblood" forever scarred upon her arm and a smaller, thin scar around her neck.

Harry quickly cast a silencing charm on himself before falling into the arms of sleep. He dreamed fitfully of Voldemort, his parents, and Ginny, the first torturing the latter. He saw Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Seamus, Dean, the Weasleys all circling around his haunted dreams, being tortured and killed. Then came the dreams of those who died. Fred came first, his face morphing into Remus, then Tonks, then Lavender, then Colin. _It's all your fault,_ they muttered at him. _Bring us back, Harry! Please!_

Harry was glad he had cast the silencing charm on himself and Ron. They both woke the next morning in a cold sweat. Ron just turned over and fell back asleep, but Harry couldn't. He rose and walked to the window, looking out over the lake that could be seen through the fog illuminated by the pre-dawn glow of morning. A figure more beautiful than the soft light of morning on the grounds of Hogwarts emerged through the fog. Red-haired and slight of figure, she walked slowly about the lake, clutching her sweater to her.

Harry considered joining Ginny. How could he not, when all could think about was her soft tangled hair that smelled of flowers, her deep brown eyes, and her soft, luscious lips against his? Harry sighed, eyes intently following Ginny. He wanted to go down to her and confess his love, tell her that he was sorry for ever leaving her, ask her to be his. But he remembered her caution when he looked into her eyes, how she would cast aside her glance whenever their eyes met. Harry watched her until the sun rose above the tree-line and Ginny went back into the castle.

Harry, who had forgotten to change out of his clothes, futilely attempted to straighten his hair in front of the mirror. An owl suddenly appeared at the window. Harry crossed to the window and snatched the letter from the owl's beak and ripped open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ Please come to down to the Great Hall for breakfast, after which, I ask for your presence in the hospital wing. Many people have been asking for you and I believe it may help you present a strong appearance of taking on a leadership role in the wizarding community. Please be done with your visit by ten o'clock since the Minister of Magic wishes to meet with you in my office. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Professor McGonagall_

Harry sighed and went to wake Malfoy. He drew back the bed hangings, putting his hand firmly on Malfoy's mouth to stop him from making any noise. Malfoy woke with a start, immediately searching for his wand. When Harry removed his hand, Malfoy muttered, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" Harry whispered back, "Breakfast is ready and I wanted to give you head start before I woke Ron up."

Malfoy's face softened. He nodded his thanks to Harry and quickly left the room. Harry shook Ron awake and unsilenced him with a wave of his wand. "Time for breakfast, mate."

õ õ õ

Breakfast was an awkward affair, Ginny observed. Draco sat next to Hermione who sat next to Harry. Ginny was sure to position herself away from Harry, so Ron was between the two of them. She sighed, thinking longingly of Harry. She had woken up early to take a walk around the lake, mulling over her situation with Harry.

If Harry still wanted her, he would have made a move by now. Wouldn't he? Maybe he just needs more time. He was slow on the uptake that she was in love with him in the first place. Maybe he's still just as slow. Ginny sighed. She would have to go through the trouble of making Harry fall for her again. This would annoy her slightly less if she wasn't exactly up for the task of doing so, since she kept on bursting into tears at the thought of Fred.

That's where her parents were right now, discussing the burial with Professor McGonagall. _Speaking of Fred, where's George?_ she asked herself. _He's probably off skulking somewhere. I need to talk with him. He must be so hurt._

She abruptly got up and left the table, noticing that Harry soon left after she did. She walked hurriedly down the lines of people eating breakfast until she stopped at the dreadlocked head of Lee Jordan. "Hey, Lee." Lee turned to meet her gaze. "Where's George?" Lee gave her a pained look. "I think he's in the hospital wing."

George lay there, eyes glassy, staring into an abyss of darkness. "Oh, Georgie," Ginny whispered, watching his chest slightly heave with each intake of breath. He was broken. The grief, the pain was all too much. George lay there unresponsive. "You… you know this is hurting all of us. But we know it hurts you the most." Tears streamed down Ginny's cheeks as she tried to put her thoughts into words. She grasped his limp hand and kept going.

"Our brother, your second half, is gone. But doing this won't bring him back. He knows what he died for. It was the death that he wanted. A brave death. A courageous death. He died fighting for what is right, what is good. Don't you dare cower there in your own regrets and sorrow!" Ginny was surprised at this last statement. Trying to soften her voice, she said, "Georgie, we miss you. We love you. Come back to us."

George heaved a louder breath and his eyes blinked rapidly, tears slowly falling. Sitting up and grinning through the tears, George said, "You're right, Gin."

Ginny smiled. "You know what he would say, right? I mean, once he got to heaven and looked back on his life?"

"He would say 'Mischief Managed!'"

Unbeknownst to Ginny, Harry had listened to their quiet conversation in the corner of the hospital wing. Ginny's words lightened the guilt weighing on his heart. Surveying the sick and injured, he hurriedly started walking through the rows of witches and wizards, offering them what they wanted: the chance to thank him for what he done. Dennis Creevey was the most excited to see him. He jumped up and down in his bed as Harry approached, only sobering when Harry offered his condolences for his brother. "It's okay, Harry. He's still with me, watching over me."

Harry stiffened slightly. Fred was still watching over them. Remus and Tonks. His parents. They would always be there. This lightened his step as he left the hospital wing, a smile bursting forth to his lips. "Mischief Managed, Fred."

**See you next Monday! Reviews would make feel very happy. :0)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Stars

**Hey Guys!**

**It's me! Thank you to ****_Rachel Weasley 99_**** and ****_snoopykid_**** for their delightful reviews, and especially to ****_tricorvus,_**** who reviewed all three of my chapters! Love, love, love reviews. Hope you guys like this… and don't forget to review! I'll make you a batch of cookies if you do!**

**Love,**

**A Toilet Seat for Ginny**

Harry pushed open the door to McGonagall's office and found Kingsley Shacklebolt sitting behind McGonagall's desk. Harry shut the door behind him, sat down in front of the desk, and said, "Hullo Kingsley, how's the Ministry doing?"

A smile cracked Kingsley's face. "Just fine."

"Good, because it really needed some help."

"Actually, it's in shambles. We have lost numerous employees. Other employees are here with their families, whilst others are abroad debriefing other nations on our past situation and how it's been, well, dealt with."

"And, why did you call me here today, Kings, erm, Minister?"

"I was wondering if you would go on a little trip with me."

õ õ õ

"Ahem." _What bad news could it be this time?_ wondered the Prime Minister. "The Minister of Magic has requested a meeting with the Prime Minister. He will be arriving shortly."

The Prime Minister looked around his slightly messy office. "How soo-?" But before the other minister could ask if he had time to straighten up for his guests, his fireplace glowed green and a man he had never seen before walked out, followed shortly by another who was in between his teenage years and adulthood.

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt." He stepped forward and shook the Prime Minister's hand. "I used to work for you as security." A shadow of rememberance flitted across the minister's face. "I have replaced Pius Thicknesse as Minister of Magic."

"Who is Pius Thicknesse? I thought that man Rufus Scrimgeour was Minister."

"He was killed when the Ministry fell. Pius took over under the effects of the Imperius Curse and under Voldemort's control. Voldemort obviously did not deem it necessary to alert you that he had taken over. You're lucky that he didn't because you would have ended up dead."

The Prime Minister didn't know what to say to this statement, so he looked over to the young adult standing in Kingsley's shadow. "Ahh," Kingsley's rich voice reverberated in the silence of the room. "This is Harry Potter." Shaking hands with the boy, the Prime Minister saw the scar the zigzagged across his forehead. A memory stirred of something Fudge told him long ago.

"I think I've heard of you." Harry looked at him curiously.

"Muggles don't normally know me. Oh, but you knew Fudge. I hope you have heard good things."

"He only mentioned you once." The Prime Minister wondered why Fudge had disliked the boy so that he felt obligated to say this. He seemed like a nice young man. "If you don't mind me saying, why are you here? I've only ever met the Minister of Magic."

Kingsley stepped in and said, "I presume that you have heard of Voldemort?" The other minister nodded. "Harry Potter was the one to get rid of him." Several emotions shot across the minister's face, ending in the feeling of overall relief. He had heard of the dangerous of Voldemort, known people he had killed. The idea of such a cruel, all-powerful man affected his feelings of safety, leading to a paranoia of anyone that even looked at him funny.

Taking the young man's hand again, the other minister said most sincerely, "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

õ õ õ

It was a sentiment Harry had heard often. The thank-yous and the look of absolute awe that alighted on people's faces whenever they saw him made Harry uncomfortable. He wished for an outlet – like talking to Ron, who had found a replacement for Hermione in the form of Padma Patil, who accused him of consorting with the enemy whenever Harry dared talk to Hermione. "Malfoy'll turn her into one of them. She'll be as good as a Slytherin from now on." If Harry turned to Hermione, he got the same sentiment, but in reverse. "Why do you go around talking to Ron all day? The little mouth-sucker," she would comment as they passed a corner in which Padma and Ron were snogging patiently.

The only person left who Harry could really tell everything to was Ginny. And she was an altogether different story. Harry was even more nervous about asking her out then he was the first time. He had already dumped her once. She probably didn't ever want to go out with him again!

That left him with Quidditch. However, there was no Quidditch pitch, since it had been burned down, and he had no broom, since his fell a million miles to earth when he had been flying from the Dursleys' house ten months ago. Harry had searched for hours through the castle until he found an old broom. It was old and brittle, but it still would carry him across the lake and back. Looking down into the lake, he could see the bright stars in the night sky, his only companion out on the lake at night.

õ õ õ

"Draco, I need to talk to you," Hermione whispered, pulling back from a deep kiss. She straightened her shirt as she climbed off of his lap. They were on an empty stairwell, their designated meeting place where they would talk and, inevitably, have long kissing sessions. A tear came to her eye as she gazed at Draco's face, which was filled with kindness and love, instead of the hate and loathing she was so accustomed to.

"What is it, Hermione?" Draco asked as he sat her down across his lap so that he back rested against the curved wall of the spiral staircase. He wiped away her solitary tear and then clasped her hands, rubbing them softly within his own.

"I've… I've been using you." As she said it, crimson flushed her cheeks and she looked down and away from him shamefacedly. "I only kissed you because I felt sorry that you had no one to love you. The truth is that I see you only as a friend and I've been tricking myself to think otherwise."

It took a moment or two before Draco could say anything. "I know, I've been using you too. I needed love" he stuttered slightly. "like you said. And I felt you pull away before Ron found us. You love him… Ron… right." It was a statement not a question. "I know where your heart lies Hermione, but I still love you. I think I did in first year, I just didn't know how to show it." He was silent for a minute, still holding her hands. "Will you ever love me?"

"No. No, Draco. I don't think I can."

"…why?"

"Because, that night at Malfoy Manor, when I was being tortured by Bellatrix" she inadvertently shuddered "you turned away."

õ õ õ

Ron was leaning over the bannister to the newly restored Astronomy Tower, watching Harry glide over the lake. Tomorrow his mum and dad would come back from the Burrow and ask Harry and Hermione to stay with them this summer. McGonagall and Kingsley had apparently been discussing Harry, him, and Hermione and they thought that a peaceful summer would be just what they needed. They had asked the Weasleys to look after both of them so that no Voldemort fanatics could get to them.

Ron sighed. He had said dreadful things to Harry recently… about Hermione. And now Hermione was snogging Draco right and left. That reminded him of Padma, who he had just broken up with after eleven hours of dating because all they had done in that eleven hours was snog, which had reminded poor Ron of him and Lavender. He sighed again.

The door to the Astronomy Tower opened and shut softly. Ron, shrouded in darkness, went unnoticed as someone approached the nearby parapet. _Hermione!_ Ron thought as he took a step back in surprise. Hermione heard a slight sound behind her. She whirled around, reaching for her wand. Then she saw who it was. _And then_ she was running, running into his warm arms and searching for his lips, tears streaming down her face.

Ron slowly disentangled himself, his lips the last to move away. "Why are crying, Hermione? Are you hurt," his voice was hushed, unsure of what sparked this sudden passion from Hermione.

"No," she said, taking a step back and beaming at him, despite her tears. "It's just… Oh! Ron, I've missed you!" She flung herself back into his arms and kissed him again. "Let me explain myself, please. Before you walked out on me and Draco kissing, we were talking about him and how he has realized how horrible he's been, and well… he leaned forward and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but suddenly you there getting angry at him, so I defended him! Oh, Ron. I'm sorry. I kept going with to try to spite you, I guess. I'm sorry." She ended somewhat lamely, but Ron couldn't help but grinning.

"I did the same with Padma. I was trying to make you jealous," he leaned down and kissed her again. He marveled at her beauty: her long, curled hair, her flushed cheeks, and perfect lips. But the object that caught his eye were her own eyes, catching and reflecting the light of the billions of stars in the heavens. They were like topaz jewels that sparkled and shone with the light of a million suns. He wanted to be lost in her eyes forever.

"We're just a mess aren't we? Falling into steps, being pelted by Peeves, and fighting for three days. Now we just have to get Harry and Ginny together," Hermione jabbered, excited that she was now in Ron's arms again.

"Yeah. They're even worst gits then we are."

**I know it was a short Chapter, but things at school have been busy. I'm sorry I was late in uploading as well. I promise by next Monday I will have uploaded a longer chapter to make up for this short one! REVIEW**

**Love,**

**A Toilet Seat from Ginny**


	5. Chapter 5 – Empty Chairs at the Dinner T

**Hey Guys,**

**Thank you so much to snoopykid and Ofred, who reviewed my past chapter. Please Review!**

**Love,**

**A Toilet Seat for Ginny**

Chapter 5 – Empty Chairs at the Dinner Table

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm leaving today for the Burrow. I'm planning to spend most of the summer there. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, and Charlie have been given as much time as they need off from work for recovering from Fred's death. George seemed fine a day or so ago, but I think everything has sunk in now. He hasn't said a word to anyone. _

_Knowing your situation, I've discreetly explained to the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that you might be needing a place to stay over the summer. I hope that you will stop by. I know the arrest of your father was hard on you, so if you need a place to stay or a friend to talk to you, just stop by. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Please don't stop by for a couple of weeks because it will be hard for a while with Fred's burial this Friday. I will be here at Hogwarts for the burial and I hope to see you there. _

Hermione looked up from her breakfast to watch Draco receive her quick note at the near-empty Slytherin table. Draco detained the owl by distracting him with food as he read the note and scrawled a response, tying it swiftly around the owl's leg. He could swear the owl nearly humph-ed at him as he pointed towards Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for the offer. I might see you, but I definitely won't stay overnight or anything. I'm not sure the Weasleys will be happy if I do anything like that, considering the animosity between my father and Mr. Weasley. Thanks for everything._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Draco_

Hermione sighed and smiled at the words _Thanks for everything_. She knew how hard it had been on Malfoy the last couple of days, people constantly ignoring him or picking fights with him in the halls. Hogwarts was being slowly rebuilt and the injured were healing, but it was taking longer for everyone to heal on the inside.

She finished her breakfast just in time for Mrs. Weasley to say, "Alright. Is everyone ready?" They all nodded glumly. It was the first time they would all be together at the Burrow without Fred. They rose together and walked quickly out of the Great Hall, but Hermione, Harry and Ron hung behind. They headed over to the Slytherin table, Hermione ahead of the boys.

Malfoy stood and extended his arms so that Hermione could hug him. "I'll miss you, Draco. I enjoyed the time that we spent together. You started to help me heal." Draco smiled a sad smile. He let go of her, wanting to keep his interaction with her at "friend level". Hermione walked over and took the hand of Ron, who nodded at Draco stiffly. Hermione, not expecting any reaction from Ron, smiled inwardly as she led Ron out the Great Hall to the awaiting Weasley clan.

This left Harry standing face to face with Draco. "Malfoy, I know that we've had some, erm, difficulties, but I want to let you know that all is in the past. Forgive and forget." He extended his hand. "Friends?" It was the handshake that Draco asked for so long ago in first year.

"Friends."

õ õ õ

They stared at the Burrow for a while. What a welcome sight it was, but it also was a sad reminder. No longer would the laughter of the twins echo through the house, nor Mrs. Weasley's angry shouts. It seemed that there would always and forever more be a slight emptiness that could never be filled, the sound of laughter that could never be as whole-hearted, an empty chair at the table that would never be filled.

Slowly, by ones and twos, did the group dissipate. Percy, Bill, and Fleur were the first to walk down the lane. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed. Mr. Weasley, comforting a silently crying Mrs. Weasley, held his wife close as they headed towards the home. That left Charlie, Ginny, and George. Charlie had been close to the twins, having watched them grow up under his older-brotherly guidance. But Ginny was the won who had snuck around with the twins the most her adventurous streak constantly stoked by the twins' mischievous behavior. After several more minutes, Ginny reached for Charlie's hand and they walked together down the lane.

George stood there staring at the house, never having entered without his brother being there already or following behind him. No tears came, but the grief did – washing over him like continuous ocean waves. He stayed them for a long time, maybe even hours, before Ginny came down the lane again. Silently, she took his hand and led him home.

õ õ õ

They sat in the living room. No one said anything. George was curled up on the floor in the fetal position, eyes moving constantly underneath his closed lids and breathing shallowly. They didn't have very much luggage to bring back, just odds and ends. This meant they didn't have anything to keep them busy. After a while, Mrs. Weasley got up and announced quietly that she would make dinner. Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur all stood up at once, eager to have something to do. Ron and Harry set the table, taking an extra-long to do it so that wouldn't have to go back to the silent room.

They sat down at their usual places, all too aware of the empty chair where Fred once sat. Ron and Harry had accidentally set a place for him and Mrs. Weasley served his plate without notice. She let it sit there, untouched, throughout the silent dinner, as if Fred would come bounding down the stairs in a moment, saying "Sorry I'm late!"

Mrs. Weasley forced everyone to take a sleeping draught before they went to sleep. That night, each and every one of them relived the war in their sleep except for George, who had never slept without his twin by his side and refused to do so now. He lay in bed, mind blank except for one thought: _Fred_.

No one saw the unusual event that took place in the Weasley home that night: Fred's hand on the Weasley clock moved from "Lost" to "Home".

õ õ õ

Ginny awoke at four-thirty in the morning to discover a concerned Hermione standing over her, peering at her uncertainly. With the wetness on her face, Ginny could tell that she had been crying in her sleep. "What's going on?" Ginny asked embarrassedly, shoving her hand roughly across her to wipe away any remaining tears.

"You've been saying Harry's name repeatedly for the past ten minutes," Hermione whispered, a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh…" Ginny blushed. "I-I miss him so much, Hermione." And then she was crying for real. Hermione nodded pityingly. She sat by her friend's side and gathered her in her arms, wiping away the red strands of fly-away hair and smoothing the knots from them.

"You should talk to him, Ginny."

"If I do and he turns me down, I don't think I can deal with that right now. What with Fre-… It just took him five years for him to notice me and now…"

"He won't turn you down. He broke up with you to keep you safe, you know that. Harry misses you just as much as you do him."

Ginny mulled this over for a couple of minutes, running her long hair through her fingers, then said abruptly, "I'm going for a walk by the pond." She grabbed a robe to shrug over her tank-top, not caring about her bare feet. She crept silently through the house, hearing whispers and crying coming from her family's rooms instead of the usual snore. They all couldn't sleep well. She jumped down the last few steps to avoid the squeaky stairs, crept across the living room, out the door, and into the early morning air.

Ginny walked slowly down their dirt drive-way, turning off of it when she was about 300 meters from the Burrow. She followed a well-trodden path that wove through trees and ran along a little bubbling brook. The trees gave to a small clearing, revealing a small pond and grove of aspens that grew near the water. Ginny settled herself down in the dewy grass amongst the trunks of the aspens, gazing up at the branches and patches of star-studded night sky. She sighed as the pale light of dawn slowly crept across the sky and a soft mist settled over the pond. Drifting off, her mind turned to Harry once more and tears sprung to the sleeping eyes of miserable Ginny Weasley.

õ õ õ

Harry had silenced Ron long ago with a muttered charm, but just knowing that he was snoring nearly drove Harry as crazy as if he still was hearing the loud, rumbling snores of his dearest friend. Harry sat up from his bed and quickly got dressed. A thought had just crossed his mind: _Kreacher_. He didn't know if Kreacher was even still alive and he felt greatly disturbed by that fact since he owed the little elf so much. But summoning Kreacher here was a frightening thought since the house-elf's **_CRACK!_** of apparition would probably send everyone into frenzy thinking that the Burrow was being attacked in the middle of the night by escaped Death Eaters.

So Harry found himself creeping through the house of sleeping Weasleys and heading down the lane a bit to call Kreacher. The crack echoed through the still air, making Harry cringe. "Master called?" the hoarse voice of Kreacher questioned.

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure you were alright after the battle."

Kreacher held up a bandaged hand, hitting a locket that swung around his neck as he did so. Harry grinned, grateful that elf still wore it. "Just a minor wound, master. Kreacher is fine."

"Good, I'm glad. Look, I was wondering if you are happy at Hogwarts."

"Oh yes, sir. Kreacher is very happy."

"Are you fine staying there for a while? I don't know how safe it is to go back to Grimmauld Place with Death Eaters still on the loose. And I'm sure they need all the help they can get at Hogwarts."

"Kreacher is happy to stay."

"Kreacher, can you do me a favor? Watch out for Malfoy. Don't follow him around anymore, just keep your ears open and make sure he doesn't get picked on too much by the others. Oh, and Ron and Hermione say 'hi', by the way."

"Tell them that Kreacher is very thankful and hopes they are doing well."

Harry nodded as the little house-elf disappeared. As Harry turned to head back to the Burrow, a blue object among the bushes caught his attention. When he drew closer, he could see that it was a night robe's belt ensnared by the prickly branches. He plucked it from the bush and hurried down a worn he had never noticed before.

A few minutes later, he reached a small clearing. At first, Harry could see no one there, but as he stepped forward, he noticed a blue figure lying in the grass amongst the trunks of the aspen trees. "Ginny," he breathed.

"Harry, Harry," he could hear her say as he drew closer to the figure. But her eyes were closed and she was asleep as far as Harry could tell. He grinned at the thought of her talking about him in her sleep. Kneeling down, Harry placed the robe belt on top of the sleeping girl, but when his hands accidentally brushed her side, her eyes fluttered open.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, sitting up.

"Ginny, I've been meaning to talk to you lately." Ginny gazed at him, eyes unwavering. Hope filled her eyes with delight. "I'm so sorry for breaking up with you and I really just need to know if you still love me because I still lov-" and suddenly Ginny's lips were against his, her lips parting and her hands tangling in hair.

It took them a long time to pull apart. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and dragged her onto his lap. She leaned up and kissed him once more before saying, "I was thinking of hexing you and forcing you to admit that you still loved me."

Harry chuckled. "Not the bat-bogey hex?" he whispered in mock horror.

"The very same!"

They sat in happy silence for several minutes, watching the rising sun paint the sky a rainbow of colors.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry."

"What were you dreaming about? When I came to wake you, you were saying my name over and over again."

Ginny blushed the famous Weasley blush and whispered, "I was dreaming about you being dead in Hagrid's arms, but this time, you didn't wake up. And I was holding" her voice cracked "… holding your lifeless bo-body in my arms." A tear glistened in her eye, but it did not fall.

Harry rocked back and forth comfortingly, brushing her hair with his fingers. He whispered many things to her as they sat there by the lake. He reminded her that now they would be together in school for another year and anything else that he thought could cheer her up. She sighed and nestled into his arms. Once Harry's stomach started grumbling, they decided to go back.

Ginny tied to stand, but couldn't. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she fell to the ground in a heap.

Harry looked at her feet and realized that they were bare and tinged blue with cold. Ginny tried to stand again, this time falling into Harry's arms. He carried her all the way home.

õ õ õ

George watched from the window of his bedroom, his tired eyes watching Harry carrying his sister slowly towards the Burrow. She tilted her face up and harry complied with a kiss. Normally he would feel happy for them and tease them about it. But now things were so different. Fred wasn't here. _I'm nothing without him,_ George thought. _I am nothing without Fred_. He closed his eyes and imagined what Fred would say to taunt Harry and Ginny. A dry sob burst forth from his lips at this thought. He slowly let memories engulf him until he could almost hear Fred. Almost… almost… almost...

"George! George! Open your eyes you nincompoop! Are you sleeping while standing, again? You know that's not right 'cuz all the blood rushes to your feet! George. GEORGE!"

"Fred?" George's eyes snapped open and his head swiveled around. There was Fred lying with his arms tucked behind his head and feet crossed, sprawled on the bed George thought would never be slept in again. A pearly translucence shone around him.

"Fred!" George cried.

_No one saw the unusual event that took place in the Weasley home that night: Fred's hand on the Weasley clock moved from "Lost" to "Home"._

**Please review! See ya next Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Surprise at the Funeral

**Hey Guys,**

**Here is my next Chapter; I hope you enjoy! Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed, favorite, etc. You guys are great! I posted as early as possible in case our power gets knocked out by Hurricane Sandy. Happy Halloween and I hope y'all on the east coast survive FRANKENSTORM! As usual, please read and review.**

**Love,**

**A Toilet Seat for Ginny**

Chapter 6 – A Surprise at the Funeral

"Blimey," stuttered George. "Bloody hell! You're here!"

"Yep," Fred said, popping the 'p'. "I'm here."

Then George was running, forgetting that Fred was a ghost and leapt onto the bed, trying to give Fred what would have been the perfect bear-hug.

"Ahh, Georgie," Fred laughed. "I'm a ghost, you idiot!"

"Yeah, but I figured I could at least try giving you a hug." George, startled by the feeling of the ghost, he rolled off the bed, dropping onto the floor with a thump.

"Hey!" Fred said. "Keep it down. I don't want people to know I'm here."

"Why not?"

"I only came back early to visit you. I was given special permission to come down a couple of days before the funeral to console you."

"Who gave you permission?"

"The great wizard in the sky."

"Right…."

"Look, George, please don't tell anyone I'm here."

"But what about Mum and Dad and Ginny -"

"They'll see me soon. All in good time because I have a plan."

On the outside, George remained deadpan and silent. The Weasleys often watched him worriedly. He would shuffle in at meals, toy with his food, and then leave. Then, he would march outside or up the stairs and no one would hear from him again until the next meal. George hated seeing his family worried so, but Fred had forced George to swear that no one would find out about it.

The day of the funeral rolled around soon. Mrs. Weasley was a blubbering mess, flinging herself on Mr. Weasley constantly. Ginny was pale, but resolutely not crying. Percy looked dignified, but his eyes were red. Charlie was running his fingers through his hair constantly worrying for his mother's sake. Fleur was consoling Bill and all who had been staying at the Weasley house looked sleep depraved. Except for George. George was not tired-eyed and crying like the rest of them. His face remained impassive, but there was a fire in his eyes.

õ õ õ

The day was bright and sunny at Hogwarts, but there was a sense of sadness. People crossed the grounds in black garbs, wearing mournful expressions on their faces. The Weasley crew plus Harry and Hermione traipsed sullenly to where the funeral was set up, joining the many already seated in the black chairs. Stretching ominously across the grounds, coffins were lined up in a single line with enough space between each for any mourners. The chairs were sitting in front of a grassy spot where McGonagall waited to say a few words with the little priest who performed Dumbledore's funeral.

The little man tottered forward when everyone got settled in. "We are here today to bury those who gave their lives to defend us. Who gave us the very best that they had so that we could live freely. Today they join the late Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore" the priest waved his hands at the lone grave atop a small hill, an alabaster sentinel, forever guarding what it loved most "in a memorial that will reminds us always not of the horrible deeds that were done, but the prevailing hope through the darkest of times."

The priest babbled for a long time, then McGonagall stepped forward, again reading the names of all those who had died. She concluded with a couple closing words. Families then surrounded the coffins. The coffins were lined up alphabetically, meaning that the Weasleys had to walk the farthest, but they were the first to carry Fred's coffin to his grave. Harry and Hermione stopped several times, first at Remus' and Tonks coffins, then at Snape's before catching up with the Weasleys.

Fred was one of few whose coffin was left open. Each of the Weasleys touched his hand, patted his cheeks, or kissed his forehead one more time before closing the coffin. They took out their wands and together levitated the coffin up the small hill. Ron nodded for Hermione and Harry to join in. Once they reached the top of the hill, they set down the coffin on the ground before placing it in the ground. The lid was opened one more time and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked forward, a bouquet of roses in their hands. They folded Fred's hands over the bouquet and was about to close and lock the lid when George said, "WAIT!"

"This isn't right," he said, pointing to the tombstone. He brought out his wand and, with a quick spell, scrambled the words so that it spelled _SURPRISE! _The family looked at him with utter perplexedly at the strange grin fixed on George's face when Ginny gasped.

They turned to see a pearly figure rising from Fred's body.

"Hey guys. I'm back." It was the least funny thing that Fred ever said, but it made George laugh.

õ õ õ

The ensuing scene was terrific: waiting for Fred's command, all the ghosts of those in the coffins burst forth into the sun. There was laughing and screaming and tears of joy as everyone looked upon the faces of whom they thought they would never see again. It was truly a time for family, so Hermione and Harry backed away and went to visit Andromeda, who was sobbing excitedly at the sight of her daughter, who was beside herself with joy from seeing Teddy again. "Look, Remus," she was saying, excitedly. "He's turned his hair translucent to match us!"

Andromeda, Lupin, Tonks, and even Teddy turned to see the arrival of Harry and Hermione. "Hey Remus, Tonks. How are you?" asked Harry, beaming happily.

"Just fine! Your Mom and Dad say 'hi'. So does Sirius."

"How did you all get here? I didn't expect you to stay as ghosts. Especially not everyone who died," asked Hermione.

"Well, we got special permission to come down for just twelve hours earthly time for our funeral. No one here is actually staying. We've all decided to move on," said Tonks.

"Well, we're glad we'll be able to talk to you again, even if it is for a little while."

õ õ õ

McGonagall called for a special feast. Everyone spent the day eating and talking to their hearts content. Harry smiled as he looked around the Great Hall. The Creeveys were excitedly eating together, Dennis was especially boisterous. Fred was surrounded by not just his siblings and parents, but by all the out-of-town and extended Weasleys and friends. Harry was sitting with Remus and Tonks, but near enough to the Weasleys to hear Mrs. Weasley scolding George for not telling her about Fred being a ghost. The day passed in wonder and merriment until the light of the fading sun was fully gone from the sky. Then ghosts raised up their eyes to the bewitched sky and were gone, like they had disapparated.

Though the actual burying of the deceased happened then after, it was a more lighthearted affair. The loved ones had encouraged those still living that they were happy moving on and that they would be waiting for them.

After the burial, people dispersed giving one last look to the tombstones of those they loved, before leaving Hogwarts.

**I know it was short, plus I didn't like it very much, but please write a review. Give me ideas and suggestions!**


End file.
